


Eating the Meat

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Bar Bathrooms, Blow Jobs, M/M, May Contain Traces of Plot, Try Guys Eat Sandwiches, Zach gives orders, very mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zach gets himself a beer to sip on and someone to talk to, and settles in. This first part will be just waiting. But he’s ready to be patient, like a cougar tracking a wounded doe.Or: Zach decides to prove a point.





	Eating the Meat

The plan forms in front of the camera. No, that isn’t quite true. The _idea_ comes on camera, while Zach stutters his way through being offended at Eugene’s preference of being “handled” by Keith.

The plan itself is a slower process, mostly of him getting to the bottom of things and figuring out whether he is really going to do this. Zach is a thinker, especially a worrier, but the more he turns that idea over in his head, the more he realizes that yes, he wants this.

So Zach puts on his black jeans and leather jacket the next time they go out, slides into his most comfortable pair of shoes and keeps his eyes on Eugene.

They go to a bar. It’s one they haven’t been to before: somewhat Irish inspired, with an even more inspiring list of alcoholic beverages. The tiny yellow lamps scattered along the walls don’t stand a chance lighting up the whole room, much less the green gnomes on the windowsills, and the air grows hotter by the minute with the friction of three dozen bodies. There’s a small queue at the pool table in the corner. Keith, Ned and their wives immediately initiate Mission: Hostile Takeover.

Zach gets himself a beer to sip on and someone to talk to, and settles in. This first part will be just waiting. But he’s ready to be patient, like a cougar tracking a wounded doe. 

Eugene, as always, is a flirt. He drinks and he dances and then drinks more. And because he could pull off a burlap sack at the New York fashion week, there’s no shortage of people willing to throw themselves at him. It never bothered Zach before, because he was mostly into girls, but now he realizes that Eugene is truly flirting with everyone. Everyone but Zach.

Once Eugene gets drunk enough to start wandering off, Zach slides off his bar stool, excuses himself from the conversation and prowls after him. It’s about half past eleven, and the next hour or so will be the most exhausting, because Zach needs to chase off every single person who wants to get cute with Eugene. Luckily, he has made up a bunch of stupid nonsense for exactly that purpose.

One: “Dude! You can’t just leave like that, we were just getting started on the pool table. Hey, girl. You wanna come join us in bending over and hitting a ball with a long stick?”

Two: “Come on, Eugene. Olivia is only here because of you, you know that. Don’t leave her hanging like that. Oh, and who might you be, pretty lady?”

Three: “Trying for a girl again, I see. I’m sorry,” his voice drops into a whisper. “He’s trying very hard to convince himself that he’s not out of the – oh, she runs fast. Sorry, buddy. Let me buy you a drink.”

The “chasing off” part of the night works beautifully. Zach has a real talent for getting rid of interested women. Eugene doesn’t even notice at first, probably chalking it up to inconvenience and bad luck, but the drunker he gets, the more frustrated he becomes. Just after midnight, Eugene’s magically enhanced alcohol tolerance fails him. By one AM, he is no longer a challenge for a completely sober Zach.

He disappears into the bathroom and Zach smirks to himself. _Let the games begin._

When the door swings shut behind him, the click of the lock swallowed by the bass booming outside, Eugene has his dick out. He’s curled over the last urinal in the corner, one hand on the wall for balance and aiming with the other. He looks up briefly, recognizes Zach and obviously waits for him to pick his own place to pee.

Zach leans against the wall. “Go ahead.”

Eugene narrows his eyes at him, but he seems to be past the point of caring – not to mention wasted – because he does. The sound of splashing echoes off the tiles.

“Why are you doing this?” Eugene asks eventually, zipping up again. “You think I wouldn’t notice you cock blocking me?”

Zach shrugs. There’s no point in denying it. “I was jealous.”

Eugene whirls to face him. “Why? It’s not like you’ll be the one sucking my dick.”

“True. But you’re gonna suck mine.”

Zach flicks the lock on the doorknob. It’s one of the cheap-made kinds that can technically be opened from the outside with insistence, but he hopes it will deter at least a few people before someone decides not to take “no” for an answer. He ambles over, feeling the intensity of Eugene’s gaze lick up his spine like fire. He hasn’t moved an inch. There’s something hypnotizing in his glazed eyes, drawing Zach in.

He doesn’t stop until he has Eugene backed up against the wall. He pushes his thigh between his, not that it would do much because he’s too short, but Eugene is just a man, and his lips part on a flat gasp. Carefully, Zach places a hand over his growing bulge and watches for any sign of discomfort. Making a point or not, he is not a rapist.

But there’s nothing but liquid heat in Eugene’s eyes, no resistance in his motionless limbs. Zach doesn’t kid himself here, Eugene could push him off at any time, despite being drunk.

He teases at the waistband, then fingers the zipper down and slides his hand in. Contrary to popular internet belief, this is not his first rodeo. The angle is a little weird, but once Eugene is fully hard, Zach gathers some slick with his thumb and rubs the foreskin over the head of his dick. Eugene twitches and the tiny sounds coming from his mouth are breathy, but his gaze is cold as steel. “How about you go down now?”

Zach shivers at the commanding tone. He gives a squeeze. “Nope.”

Eugene is still pinning him with his gaze, so Zach just leans in, breaks the contact. He pops the button of Eugene’s jacket with his free hand and nuzzles his neck while unbuttoning the rest. Since Eugene doesn’t believe in underwear, he finds nothing but warm, naked skin. How his friend takes the rough leather against his sensitive nipples is anyone’s guess – the first brush of Zach’s fingers has him dropping his head to the wall with a moan. “Zach.”

Precum leaks down his shaft, which Zach keeps working steadily. At least until Eugene wriggles his hips to get his pants to slip off. That’s when he clamps a hand around the base and squeezes hard. “Nu-hu. No. You’re going to blow me.”

“Zach!” Eugene yelps.

He reaches to tug at Zach’s arm and Zach increases the pressure. “Hands at your sides.”

Eugene obeys immediately. Zach can’t help the feeling of power that floods him. _If you have them by the balls, baby. Okay, by the dick._

He runs a thumb over Eugene’s mouth. His lips are a light color, slightly shiny and slick with saliva. It’s quite pretty. Zach presses a little harder and Eugene sucks him in, swirls his tongue around the tip. It makes Zach’s aching cock throb in his jeans and he rewards Eugene with a few quick strokes.

The other man moans, sucking his fingers harder.

Zach withdraws his hand. “On your knees.”

Eugene swallows. His pupils are blown black. Slowly, he slides down the wall until he’s sitting on his haunches, back straight against the tiles. Zach goes with him, even if the position squeezes his dick into Zach’s palm a little too hard to be comfortable for either of them. He allows it to pop out fully, massaging the pulsing, hot flesh. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

He chuckles at his own pun. Eugene just pants, jerking his hips.

Zach gives him one last, lingering squeeze before he gets up. With one foot on each side of Eugene’s knees, he boxes him in, so Zach’s crotch now right in front of the other man’s face.

Eugene blinks, clearly trying to make sense of what happened too quickly for his inebriated brain to process. When Zach is sure he has his attention again, he inches the zipper of his thankfully planned-ahead-and-therefore-not-as-tight jeans down.

Eugene’s dark eyes track every move.

In equally thoughtful preparation, Zach had remembered not to wear anything underneath, even though that had initially felt a little gross. Now he’s glad for it when his cock immediately springs free, bouncing with blood and almost bopping Eugene on the nose.

There’s more unfocused blinking before Eugene’s gaze zooms in. He watches hungrily as Zach jerks himself a few times and then rolls on a condom. With one hand, he guides his tip to Eugene’s mouth, while burying his fee hand in soot black curl. “What are you waiting for?”

Eugene licks his tip. Little zap of electricity race each other over Zach’s skin. It’s nothing compared to the feeling of being sucked into that hot mouth completely. Burning heat surrounds him. As always, Eugene doesn’t mess around. It’s one hundred percent or nothing.

Eugene splays his palms on Zach’s thighs to steady himself and swallows him down. Zach feels the back of his throat fluttering against the tip of his cock. He tugs at Eugene’s hair, trying to keep him from gagging himself, but Eugene makes an angry noise that vibrates all along Zach’s shaft. Zach can’t help but roll his hips into every bob of lips, every swirl of his tongue, and the possessive grip of hands on his ass. It’s a little clumsy: Eugene loses the rhythm a few times and has to draw back, and drool runs out of the corner of his mouth. But somehow that makes it even better, because Eugene doesn’t give a fuck. Okay, then.

Zach strokes the other man’s cheek. He’d love to see his eyes open, but Eugene’s face is focused, almost serene. He folds muffled moans against Zach’s swollen shaft, breath from his nose puffing into his pubic hair. His cheeks are tomato red and he has one hand working between his own legs. Eugene is always pretty, but like this, he is _stunning_.

Zach is entranced. He lets himself fall into the feeling: the threads of heat weaving through his body and the slick sounds pinging from the tiles that set his blood on fire. He didn’t expect to be so into this when he came here, but now he has to hold himself back. Just from Eugene’s mouth and hands on him. He’s going to come like this, he thinks, and orgasm rushes into him like the tide, breaking over him in a crashing wave.

Eugene moans, frantically licking the condom against the warm bursts until Zach slips out of his mouth. He looks _drugged_. His eyes are glazed over, and he’s jerking himself. “Zach,” he moans. “Zach, please.”

Zach crouches on his knees. His legs are shaking. “I can’t handle you, buddy. You said so yourself.”

“Zach!”

He looks so desperate, with his mouth open, lips and chin still slick.

Zach has mercy. He licks his hand, getting it all slick and wet, and joins Eugene’s hand on his cock.

Eugene moans and falls into him, bent over with his head on Zach’s shoulder. Zach presses his nose to the side of his face. He cups a hand around the back of his neck, tickling the short hair there, before sliding down over his collarbones to tweak a nipple. Eugene cries out softly, bucking against him, dick twitching hard.

Zach holds him while he shakes. Things feel weirdly peaceful like this, with the only sounds being their panting and the faint music coming through the door.

Until the wet patch on Zach’s shirt cools. He groans. “Oh shit, Eugene.”

Eugene mumbles something and clutches at him tighter. Zach immediately recognizes the “I am going to sleep now”-lilt in his voice, from a hundred car rides and two dozen shared hotel rooms.

He pushes Eugene off. “You can’t fall asleep now.”

“But I want to,” Eugene slurs.

“We’re literally in a club bathroom.”

Which was... _wow_. Someone could have walked in at any moment despite the flimsy lock, Zach realizes, feeling hot and cold at the same time. Maybe someone did. He certainly wouldn’t have noticed, and he doubts Eugene would have either, being drunk and, well, preoccupied. That, Zach decides with an excited flutter in his belly, is definitely sufficiently _kinky_ to prove his point. He’s still getting them out of here _now_. “Buddy, you have to stand up.”

“Don’t wanna,” Eugene protests.

“Dude, your dick’s out and I have cum on my shirt. I am pretty sure you wouldn’t want to be here if you were sober.”

Eugene blinks up at him. “Not _that_ unusual.”

Zach laughs. “Come on. You can crash at my place.”


End file.
